


Jail Bird

by Lazymoon



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A civilian informant has a very very bad time, Baby genin, Canon-Typical Violence, Crazy jonin, Dirty dirty preverts, Kidnapping, M/M, No one fucks with his children, Protective Kakashi, Sexual tension at the worst times, he has no remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazymoon/pseuds/Lazymoon
Summary: This was never supposed to happen, it was supposed to be a simple escort mission. Missing nin weren't supposed to be active but they were and now people will pay.or how Kakashi meet an unseeming civilian in a prison cell who acts too much like a ninja for him to simply just ignore.or which team 7 has the worst luck (again)





	Jail Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sick and tired.  
> A one shot enjoy  
> Got and idea and i just had to do (i should be sleeping)  
> But hey

                Kakashi really didn’t know how he got into this situation. In a cell with a civilian (His captors said, “At you and the civvies can’t help each other escape.” As they ripped him from his Cute little genin.) 

  
      He wasn’t expecting, some nuke Iwa-nin to come out of nowhere, he was angry with himself mostly. If only he was more careful his genin wouldn’t be suffering right now.  


“You shinobi?” The low voice of the near-dead civilian breaks him out of his musings. “Not Iwa or Kumo?”

 

“No, Konoha.” He replies, unsure where this is going to get him. It’s not like some civvies can do much (One chained to a wall at that.)  


“Prove it.” They hiss out, hair still in their face matted and sweaty. (he doesn’t know how long they’ve been here but he bets on quite a while by the thinness of his cellmates shoulders.)

  
“Koi. “is an informant that severs under the Jonin commander, their territory is on the edge of the red-light district, along with a casino they run what’s the name of it?” His cellmate asks quietly, making sure only his ears could hear it. (they’re the voice is barely audible if he wasn’t a Hakate it wouldn’t be.)

“The Senbon’s Edge,” Kakashi replies smoothly, eyeing the unknown man (Woman? Neither? Who knows. He certainly can’t smell the different with all this blood over everything.)  


“Your name,” he asks, less tense than before (Kakashi had apparently had said the right thing.) all the muscles he can see are still strung like ninja wire but he seems less violent towards him anyway.

  
“Isn’t it only fair you give yours first?” Kakashi purrs out, unsure If threatening this man would go well.

“You may call me Kadan.” He bites out.

“Hakate.” Supplying only his last name, knowing if they are a civilian of the leaf they will know just who he is.

Kadan seems to freeze at his name, head springing up quickly. The shade of black hair covering his face moves as he does, showing bright green eyes, matched with pale skin and a face with features that look as if they could cut glass by themselves.

“Oh, my.” Kadan seems breathless as he matches Kakashi’s mixed matched stare. “Can you move?”

Kakashi desperately wants to laugh, his cellmate is from Konoha. (he would like to know what Iwa-nin wanted with a leaf civilian but I supposed that would have to wait until he got out of this mess.)

“Much more than you can Kadan-san.” He replies, offering the man a fake smile from his bear face (They ripped his mask off, as he jumped in front of Sakura.)

“Bandaged to my left upper thigh is a knife, and on my right a handful of senbon.” Kadan breathed raggedly. “They didn—” he silences himself as he hears the guards pass the doorway of the small cell.  
Waiting a few minutes before he’s sure of the empty hall (Kakashi muses to himself “This is no normal civvies.”)

“They didn’t check for weapons since I’m a civilian.” He whispered, “and I’m sure you can use them a hell of a lot better than I can. I’m not a fighter.”  
       Kakashi nods slightly, moving as far as his own binds would allow. Lucky enough for him he’s just in reach of the other man's body. (Kadan is chained to the wall where Kakashi is chained to the floor. It would have been smarter to do it the other way but Iwa-nins are never that smart when it comes to prisoners, the third shinobi war is proof of that.)

“We need a plan. Do you know anything I do not?” Kadan questions, speaking more like a shinobi that a civilian at this point (His Chakra levels mark him as one but his actions are far too shinobi to be ignored.)

  
“Three genins, they’re my students. We need to find them before leaving.” If we get out remains unsaid but he’s sure the other man understood.  
     Tense silence drapes over the cell like a vale as Kakashi reaches for the hidden weaponry (careful of the wounds that dot the other man’s body.)

“Three chakra signatures about 4 cells down.” Kadan huffs out, stilling himself as best he can when Kakashi’s hands brush over his legs. “One genin level, one clan level and one jinchuuriki level.” He hisses slightly when he feels Kakashi graze one of the worse cuts on his way down. “Yours?”

“Mine,” His tone is a tad possessive, but Kadan doesn’t say a word and he lets his head fall again his hair covering his face. “do- do you know If they’re hurt?” Kakashi sounds so unlike a proud jonin of Konoha and more of a scared man.

“They’re all bunched together, they’re chakra’s feel scared but not hurt yet,” Kadan replies, not sparing a glance up.  
Kakashi lets himself exhale shaky breath.

* * *

  
          “Hakate!” Kadan hisses, trying to kick at the jonin (which normally wouldn’t be a smart choice but while they’re both bound he’d take his chances very much.) chains raddling against the cold stone.  
“The genin—” Kakashi presses the knife to Kadan’s neck as he wakes with a start, sharigan spinning his whole form looking panicked.  
Kadan pushes himself as far as he can into the wall, letting out a shaky breath. “Genin—” eyeing Kakashi.  
                It all comes back to him in a rush, as he slowly pulls the knife from his neck. “You need to make as much noise as possible we need to get their attention.” Kakashi slips the knife back into his palm, “get them away from my students.” His tone is dead, all emotion is buried deep.  
Kadan doesn’t speak, gripping the chains around his wrist and starting to pull. Hitting them on the wall behind him, jumping up and down causing his ankle binds to hit the floor with a crash opening the wounds at his wrists and ankles (from previous struggles.) He screams as loud as his dry throat would let him.  
    “HELP!” Planning the panicked civilian well enough, Kadan starts to weep and scream. Not stopping even when he hears footsteps echoing through the hall away from the genin’s cell (It worked thank god.)

  
The door of the cell swings opens violently, as a tall man walks through the door. Kakashi hides his chakra completely making him seem void of it (Dead.)  
    The gruff man hisses as he kicks at the copy-nin’s side, sneering at him in disgust. “Here I thought the great Sharingan Kakashi would be better than this.”  
          The fool lends down to see if he’s breathing, and swiftly get a knife through the throat. He doesn’t even have time to scream as he dies, he falls to the ground the look of shock still plastered on his face. Gurgling the blood in his throat before his heart stops beating.  
      Kakashi bears the knife, as he snaps the base of his chains with a heave, a low growl forming in his throat. He’s gone before Kadan can even blink, heading for his genin cell. KI floating the complex as he moves.

  
It takes all Kadan’s willpower to not wilt under its power, moving over to the guard’s body. Praying for keys, or anything to break these locks or even a god damn weapon. His shoulders are shaking he hasn’t felt this powerless since he began his work for Shikaku.  
The sound of Kakashi’s chains can be heard, as he kills his way to his genin. Bodies hitting the floor, metal crashing into stone walls. And finally, a door being ripped from its hinges.  
Kakashi throws the man who had been crushing Sakura’s fingers into the wall with such force he stops breathing, slitting his throat for good measure as he bends down in front of his team.

“Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke.” He’s breathless and at this point, he doesn’t care enough to hide his face from view as he reaches forward to touch Sakura but stops as he sees both boys bare their teeth at him without a word.  
       

  Naruto steps in front of both his teammates, hissing like an upset cat.

“Pups.” He murmurs raising both of his hands.

“T-tell us something Kaka-sensei would know!” Naruto outright demands, Sakura and Sasuke remaining silent.

His eyes soften slightly, at the genin (His pups) “Naruto and Sasuke have kissed not once but twice.” He laughs quietly to himself as he watches Naruto’s face turn from tension to pure horror. (Sasuke just looks vexed.)

Sakura with her broken fingers quickly runs head first into Kakashi’s arms, with the boys not long behind her.  
Allowing a brief reunion, before speaking. “We have to leave, can all of you walk?” with three nods of affirmative, he turns his head back to the door.

“Sensei?” Naruto questions, taking in his sensei’s tense form.

“I left the civilian who helped me escape in the cell.” He says more to himself than to them as he quickly moves out of the small cell, with his little ducklings not too far behind with a very confused look on each of their faces.  
Seeing a sick looking civilian covered in blood with 3 bodies at his feet (Two more than when he had left.) Barefooted, and in pain he quickly huffs.  
 

“Reunited with your Ducklings Hakate-san?” Kadan falls forward only being kept up by his chains, bloody kunai in hand as he finally blacks out.  
         

Breaking Kadan’s chains, the copy-nin takes him in his hold careful of his injuries (He’s gotten the worse of it.) Kakashi, steels himself as he nods to his team.  
Now all they must do to finding a way out.

* * *

  
     “Hakate-san.” They set camp for the second day when Kadan wakes, he looks about as good as you would expect from someone who had spent two days dead to the world.

“Yes?” Kakashi replies cheekily, turning his now covered face. (half of an Iwa-nin’s shirt tied around the bottom half of his face.)  
   

“When, where and how long.” His questions are curt and blunt, he doesn’t look happy (Kakashi can’t really say he blames him.)  
 

  “A few miles from the border of Earth countries border on our side, we just set up camp. I don’t know what day it is but it’s been two since we made it out.” He answers smoothly, watching the other man’s eyes dart around the makeshift campsite.

  
“Kadan-san!” Naruto cuts in, his bubbly mood returning to question the odd civilian. “Kakashi said you helped us escape!” he smiles, “Thank you!”

Sakura bows her head deep, and Sasuke nods. (“One Genin on each side of him with Kakashi facing him dead on, they see me as a threat.” Kadan notices.)

“Now Naruto How about we introduce ourselves?” Kakashi’s eye crinkles in a fake smile.

“Right! Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konoha!” His voice is way too happy for a boy who was held, prisoner.

  
“Sakura Haruno, Genin of Konoha” Her voice is meeker.

  
“Sasuke Uchiha, Genin of Konoha” He sounds like someone took a kunai to his neck (and looking at the makeshift bandaging on his neck, maybe someone did.)

  
“Kakashi Hakate, Jonin of Konoha” The Jonin smiles again, they want to know what the Iwa wanted from him he can already tell.

  
“Gin Kadan, Civilian of Konoha.” Rubbing his bruised wrists, he prepares himself for a line of questioning.

 

“What sector do you live in?” Sakura asks innocently

  
“Shinjuku.” He hums, he ignores the look Kakashi gives him.

  
“How old are you?” Naruto questions.

  
“22.” He turns his head to the boy, with a smile.

  
“What’s your code name.” Kakashi doesn’t miss a beat

  
“Koi.” He gives the jonin a dark smile, “Yours?”

  
Kakashi sighs, signaling his genin to back down. “Can’t tell you that.” Putting himself in-between Kadan and the kids.

  
     “Now hound that’s hardly fair. I did help, didn’t I?” Gin’s voice has an edge to it, (it sounds like someone, whose has mastered verbal combat.)  
       

 In one fast movement, Kakashi has him pinned to a tree by his neck leg digging into his injured stomach not enough to reopen the wounds but just enough to make them sting.  
    His team is a few feet behind him with worried looks on there faces, they hold their weapons at the ready.  
Kadan flinches slightly (much less freaking out by being held above the ground by a powerful shinobi then most civilians would, but he’s still a civilian. Kakashi can smell his pain, his fear.)

  
      “We’re going to do this my way, Gin-san.” His voice is level, looking down at the skinny man with a harsh gaze. “who do you work for?”  
A second goes by and too much to Kakashi chagrin, he goes say a word. (this hold would normally have Chunnin spilling their guts in seconds.)  
“Who” gripping his windpipe tighter, Kadan hisses at him no words come out.  
   

    “He works for Shikaku Rival.” He turns, dropping him to the floor. (“Baring his teeth at me, like an angry pup How cut—"Kakashi cuts himself off, shaking the thoughts of his head. Now was not the time goddammit)

  
     He hasn’t even noticed them, Gai and Genma and standing a good foot back from his genin. Gai is smiling nervously with his hands up and Genma looks as relaxed as ever (and if it wasn’t for the clench of his teeth he wouldn’t have known he wasn’t)

  
“Kakashi.” He greets.

“they sent a team for him?” Kakashi asks.

“No, they sent a team for you. Shikaku had been looking for his best informant for months now.” Genma answers.

“Months?” Naruto asks quietly, the genin’s eyes go wide.

“Months?” Kadan echoes, he sounds unsure of how long he’s been in that hell hole.

“About 3 months, he was about to mark you KIA.” Gai smiles sadly at the injured informant.

“Shit.’ His voice is barely a whisper  
   

Genma threw a medkit at Kakashi. “You broke them, you fix them.”

Earning himself a quiet “I can fix myself thank you very much.” From Kadan.

* * *

  
      The 5 days that it took to get back to the village gates was an adventure, Kakashi and Kadan wouldn’t stop throwing insults at one another as they run and Kadan was very unhappy with his place on Kakashi’s back. Genma was carrying Sakura, while Gai carried the boys.  
Later in the run Genma snapped at the pair to “Stop bickering Like a married couple who lost their kids in the Market.” and that silenced them until they could see Hokage mountain in the distance.

“something I’d never thought I’d see again,” Kadan mumbles to himself.

“I pity you Kadan,” Kakashi said quietly, with no real heat behind it.

“And I you Kakashi-kun.” He sounds slightly more bitter than his counterpart.  
     

“Now, Gin-chan I’m serious. I might not know your relationship with the Nara’s but since I can see two of them pacing outside the gate. I think you might be like family.” Kakashi says in a sing-song voice.

Kadan eye twitches.

As they get closer to the gate, Genma and Gai let the genin down but Kakashi doesn’t put Gin down.

“Kakashi! Put. Me. Down.” Gin hisses as he tries to claw at the jonin (who doesn’t even flinch.)  
His eye crinkles with a too sweet look in his eyes. “Now I wouldn’t want to put a helpless civilian down. That would be cruel of me.”

“I’ll show you helpless civilian you scarecrow.” He ups’ the speed at which he’s clawing at Kakashi’s shoulders and hisses.

“Hakate would you mind putting Gin down before he starts going for your eye.” Shikaku looks relieved, he has dark circles under his eyes (Something unheard of for a Nara.) The clan head eyes never leave Kakashi as he lets Gin off his back, steadying the thin man.

“Ma, Ma it was only a joke Nara-san.” Kakashi smiles at him. (Not that he can see it, Gai thankfully brought him an extra mask.)

“Joke around when Gin is not wounded,” Shikamaru says rather coldly. (from what Kakashi knows this is unlike the Boy just who is this man.)  
Gin lets out a breath and moves over to Shikaku’s side. “I could really use a bath right now.” He jokes quietly.

“I know fawn, I know.”

* * *

 

_Months Later_

 Man, in a beautiful dark gray kimono with hair made of ink spinning off his shoulders and nearly into his lap, is sitting in a shinobi tea shop. Sipping his tea at a slow pace, watching the others go by.

When a silver-haired man in a Jonin vest, sits right down next to him.

“You better have what I asked for Kakashi it was our deal.” Gin hums, pushing the Extra cup to the man.

“Me? Break a deal with you? Ma Gin-kun I would never.” He laughs to himself as he pulls out a scroll. “I know what’s good for my health after all”

“Sometimes I doubt that Kaka.” Taking the scroll from the man, hiding it up his sleeve.

“Not even check?” Kakashi questions as he raises his eyebrow.

“As you said, you know what’s good for your health.” He murmurs “Now, how about me get to more exciting things Huh?”

Gin’s very sure at this point that Kakashi’s eyes sparkle when he uses that tone (He’d never be caught dead telling anyone that.) without a second thought, Kakashi body flickers them both away into the safety of his own bedroom.

After month and months of an angry stag cock blocking them at every chance, Fin—

“Kaka-sensei!!!” Naruto screams outside his apartment window.

“Your ducklings have your sense of timing.” Gin laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ends pretty okay? I started off loving this piece but then slowly went down hill I hope you like it!!  
> \- Will


End file.
